Timmy
Timmy is an NPC that the player can encounter in a public park sometime in the middle of the night. Timmy is not hostile, and will teleport away if attacked. It is impossible to affect Timmy with any teleportation based attacks, and he is immune to toxins, electric attacks, chemical attacks, and anything of the sort. Timmy asks the player to go down the slide with him. If the player refuses, Timmy will remain alone. If the player accepts, Timmy will get excited. He will then tell the player a bit about himself. However, being with Timmy for a while makes the player's skin begin to rot and makes them start losing health at a slow rate. The same effect happens to any companions the player has with them. If the player stays close to him for too long, they will die. But the player can also keep a safe distance and wait for about an hour, when the Military Containment Division will arrive to take Timmy away. Timmy will leave behind some residue of supernatural energy, which can be collected. Origins Timmy's origins are unknown. It is not known where he came from or what he is. He was on Earth for an unspecified amount of time, wandering desolate areas, and looking for anyone to be his friend. However, because organic mortals around Timmy rot and die, most sentient beings ran from Timmy. Timmy lived in barren and rocky mountains, where there was no life for him to harm. After the Trans Galactic War and the following conflicts had passed, the Military was setting up some Cyberformers in the area when they noticed Timmy. They sent the Military Containment Division to pick him up before any other organizations tried to forcefully lock him up. Containment The Military took Timmy to a secure location, where he was given comfortable living quarters. He was also allowed to make friends with other entities who were immune to his abilities. He was allowed to go outside for short periods of time to areas with no civilians present under close monitoring. After that, he had to return to base. However, he did find ways to sneak away from the monitoring personnel and stay outside for longer, as he was in a rather low security facility (which turned out to be little more than a modified mortal outpost) and didn't have any restraints on him. All he would do is go to a park and go down the slides. Then, he would try and sneak back into his room before anyone notices he's gone. On one occasion, Timmy managed to sneak out on his own, and this is the time that the player encounters Timmy. If the player survives long enough around Timmy, the Military Containment Division will show up to return Timmy to the facility. Description Timmy is a tall, lanky humanoid creature with a bony frame. All of his limbs are long, and he has no face. His head seems to be nothing but a rounded extension of his neck with no features. He has a pale skin tone. He has the voice and mindset of a child. Quotes "Hello!" -Greeting the player. "Do you want to slide with me?" -Asking the player to slide with him.Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs Category:In-Game Mysteries